Conventional email systems may use mail-transfer agents to regulate delivery of email to recipients supported by the email system. For example, internet service providers may utilize large email processing data centers that include mail-transfer agents for managing the transfer of emails to consumers. Such email systems may interface with domain-name systems that contain information, such as reputation information, associated with known email sender addresses. Such reputation information may indicate email sender addresses that have sent spam and other undesirable emails in the past. Domain-name systems may be updated periodically by global reputation systems that are located external to the email systems.
Conventional domain-name systems may not allow for re-sampling of email sent from various email sender addresses. Rather, such domain-name systems may rely heavily on cached data that is updated only periodically by external reputation sources. Accordingly, email addresses and associated records stored on the domain-name systems may be updated relatively infrequently, resulting in out-of-date information being provided to mail-transfer agents. Additionally, conventional domain-name systems may not update stored records based on local feedback from mail-transfer agents.
In addition, mail-transfer agents are frequently configured to work only with specific types of existing domain-name system protocols. Some email database systems may be configured to enable information associated with email addresses to be managed and updated in accordance with local email traffic sent to local mail-transfer agents. However, such email systems may operate in accordance with protocols that differ from conventional domain-name system protocols, requiring conventional mail-transfer agents to be modified (or replaced with proprietary mail-transfer agents) in order to work with such customized systems.